User talk:Erier2003
Welcome, sir or madam! This is my talk page. You can leave me messages here, but be advised that it is always best to contact me through email or Twitter, as I check those much more regularly. Happy editing! --'Eric GellerStaff' 04:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Question on Format of Episode Pages Since the sidebar has a reference to "app exclusives", do you want to include a section of the page to describe the exclusive and/or provide a link to the content if/when it is made public to non-iPhone users? --'Michael (Womp)' 18:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, include a section in episode pages going forward that will provide a brief blurb about the app exclusive. If those are ever made public, a link can be included in said section. I will put this on the Manual of Style. --'Eric GellerStaff' 18:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature Your signature reads "Staff". And, unless you are on Wikia staff, it would probably be better to change it to "Administration" to avoid any confusion. Exlonox 18:28, October 19, 2010 (UTC) *I don't think Wikia staff use that precise format to denote their status. I don't see a problem. --'Eric GellerStaff' 18:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) *Wikia staff uses "http://images.wikia.com/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png" to indicate their status. --'Michael (Womp)' 14:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Wiki logo I whipped up a different logo for the wiki from the Clone Wars Roundtable logo here. If you prefer it to the one you're currently using, feel free to change it. Exlonox 22:48, October 19, 2010 (UTC) *We have a new logo that I am about to put in place. Thanks though! --'Eric GellerStaff' 01:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks great. Exlonox (talk) - Clone Wars fansite - 19:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Page links Hey Eric, First of all I think this is a great idea and I can't wait to contribute to the Forcecast fan community. Im a bit confused on how to create a link to another page on a page that I make. For example If I wanted to say that Dominic Monaghan's Star Wars tatto was mentioned on the weekly Forcecast for October 15, 2010, how would I link that on a page for Dominic Monaghan?(which I have made a page for by the way) How do I know if someone has created that page for that weekly show for me to link to anyway? Always glad to help the ForceCast!John in Cleveland 01:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) John in Cleveland *Hi John. You create an external link by opening a bracket [ and then entering the URL, then a space, and then whatever text you want the link to display. Then close the bracket. To check if a weekly show has already been made, visit the list of episodes. For more help with the wiki, visit The Official ForceCast Wiki:Manual of Style. --'Eric GellerStaff' 01:54, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Question about how I can contribute. Hey Eric, I can't wait to start contributing! I was wondering if I could help by making pages of all of the Weekly ForceCast Episodes starting from the beginning. I already listened to the first three episodes again and took notes on everything that should be on a page. All I need is your go ahead, Mr. President, if you think it's a good idea. Hope to hear back from you soon. MasterXaryn 01:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *Go for it! Remember to list them correctly here. Thanks for your help! --'Eric GellerStaff' 01:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Episode transcripts Do you know if there are any transcripts of ForceCast episodes? Exlonox (talk) - Clone Wars fansite - 02:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *None that have been publicly released. --'Eric GellerStaff' 02:56, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hey Eric, Thank you so much for talking about my Weekly ForceCast write ups on the last episode. It's the first time that I was ever even mentioned on the show. Hearing that made my whole week. Thanks again Ryan *My pleasure. Thanks for helping to fill in those articles! I appreciate your thoroughness with the write-ups and your attention to wiki formatting. --'Eric GellerStaff' 03:45, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Year in Review Hey Eric, Great work on the wiki! I'm going to start working through the 2008 weekly episodes. The first ep of that year is a Year in Review. It had a different format and two extra guests. Should this stay in the weekly eps or would you consider it a special? Thanks. Rapscallion 03:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Steve *Hi Steve! For the most part, only episodes that are have titles like "Weekly ForceCast: Date" should be categorized as regular weekly shows. So yes, the Year In Review podcasts are Specials. --'Eric GellerStaff' 17:28, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I had another question. I'm working on January 25, 2008. What do I do with things in the show that happen before or inbetween the listed segments. For example, the January 25 show begins with the usual opening, then they play a clip submitted to the forums, then they move into Birthdays. Then they move into the Battlefront II mods, then to Billy Dee. How do I lay this out? Rapscallion 03:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC)Steve *The segments listed here are not the only ones that you can list. If you only want to mention those things briefly, put them in a "Trivia" section at the end. If you want to describe the clip in some detail, you can give it its own section. --'Eric GellerStaff' 04:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Eric, I just put up weekly ep January 25, 2008 but for some reason I cant get into the infobox to edit it. Figured it out. Also couldnt figure out how to sub-bullet. Any help would be appreciated. Thanks. Rapscallion 07:16, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Steve *A sub-bullet is two asterisks, like this: **. --'Eric GellerStaff' 14:32, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I have just created the Outrageous Unthinkable Story of the Week page and written a bit on it. Could you possibly check it out and tell me if it's okay? *I don't see a page for that, but I see that you created The Jimmy Mac Investigative Report. I would space it out more (separate it into paragraphs), and make sure everything is spelled right (I corrected a few names). You also don't need that photo box there if there isn't a photo to include. Finally, I would suggest adding a list of example reports that Jimmy has conducted. --'Eric GellerStaff' 15:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) In-text article links How do you attach a link to another article into text? *Type two open brackets (), then type the exact name of the other article, and then type two closed brackets (). If you type at least three characters of the article's title, you will see a drop-down list of all the articles beginning with those characters (you can type more to refine the search). You should read the Manual of Style. --'Eric GellerStaff' 10:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) New page http://forcecast.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clone_Wars_Roundtable_Predictions,_Requests_%26_Future_Musings Hey Eric. How's it going!? Please edit / add to my new page (above) In The Force, Din *Hi Din. Unfortunately, I think that your new page may be superfluous, given that individual TCW predictions and requests should be noted on the specific Roundtable episode page. ----'Eric GellerStaff' 18:40, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Roundtable Predictions page Hi Eric. Thanks for letting me know that you deleted my Roundtable Predictions page. However, I don't think it's as superfluous as you think. It's ultimately up to you, but I think the deletion was premature. For example, if I want to look up predictions of the Soviet Union collapse, this is what I get on wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Predictions_of_Soviet_collapse So, If I want to look up roundtable predictions (arguably a major topic) on the Force-Cast wiki, there is no page. If these predictions are listed on each actual roundtable page (as you say), it would take forever for one to go through each episode. It would be like searching every single individual who may have made a prediction of the Soviet Unions collapse by individual search. Therefore, a predictions page would not be superfluous to the person looking for The Clone Wars predictions. It would save precious time. If anything, I think a Predictions page and a separate Requests (i.e. Jimmy Mac's request for flowing hair) page would be usefull. I feel it would be more polyphiloprogenitive than superfluous to include it ;) Anyhow, force be with your Wiki Eric, Din *I guess separate Predictions and Requests pages are okay if they have enough content to warrant their own topics. If it's just "Jimmy wants flowing hair," that's not really worth its own page. But go ahead and make the pages, I think they could be useful. ----'Eric GellerStaff' 18:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The Clone Wars Roundtable Episodes Heya Eric :) I was just wondering why the redlinks on the above-named page have a different nomenclature than the blue links. Shouldn't all episodes of TCWR be in the format :Clone Wars Roundtable: S#E# - EpTitle I was going to start doing some of the older eps (since I'm basically skipping around this podcast willy-nilly) but was stopped by the semantics here. 20:09:21 Fri '15 Apr 2011 *The redlinks are titled with the names of the episodes at the time of release. Here's an example. As this wiki is dedicated to ForceCast content, it is important that the wiki page names reflect the names of the episodes to which they refer. Suggestion... I have a suggestion, maybe it would be a good idea to create a few organisational templates such as "this section needs to be expanded" or "user so and so is fixing this page" as i have seen a few pages requireing content in a few areas, for example some of the Galaxy of Music pages. [[User:SkyGuy007|'Skywalker hereSkyguy007]] 09:11, December 7, 2011 (UTC) *That's not a bad idea. I'll work on it. -- Eric GellerStaff 13:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) thanks however do u believe in the force if so then may the force be with u